shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The new adventure:Captain vs Vice-captain
Taichibukai *Back in present time Marimo and Katsuo finished their discussion about Magnus.Marimo continues to stare at the sky, thinking of a decision to take. Katsuo:*serious face*What are you thinking about, Marimo-sensei? Marimo:*serious face*I think I found what I have to do Katsuo... Katsuo:*surprised*What do you mean? Marimo:*serious face*In all those years...I forgot the things I promised to certain people... Katsuo:*surprised*Eh? Marimo:*sad face*still didnt start searching for her...3 years passed since I promised Yuseyuki that... Katsuo:*worried*Marimo-sensei, are you ok? Marimo:*serious face*Katsuo...I am going to leave both the Espada and Oni pirates. Katsuo:*shocked*What did you say? Marimo:*serious face*I am going to join the organization known as the Taichibukai. Katsuo:*shocked*Taichi...bukai? Marimo:*serious face*Its a different organization from the Shichibukai, and is not so known to the world yet, but they have very powerful members. Katsuo:*shocked*But...why would you do that Marimo-sensei? Marimo puts his right hand on Katsuo's head. Marimo:*smiles*Because I have a lot of things to do Katsuo... The captain vs vice-captain fight:Marimo and Magnus clash *After Marimo and Magnus created a crew Marimo and Magnus continued to search for more members and they recruited three people.Those were Muramasa, Milky and NWW. Together with Muramasa, Marimo and Magnus chose the name for their crew, which is Espada pirates.Muramasa also created a ship for them, the Terminus Est. After some days of sailing together, they started to know each other better, but they also started to have conflicts of each one is stronger. Since Marimo and Magnus were clearly stronger than the rest, they decided to stop on an island and decide which one is stronger. They stop on the beach of a pretty big island, with a forest close to them. They quickly begin fighting. Magnus:I want to see your true power.Dont hold back,so let's go. Nitoruy Iai-Rashomon(Magnus has met the Ice Blade, the man that learnt a lot of techniques from Zoro of the Straw Hat pirates) Marimo:Uses Kenbushoku haki and avoids the attack pulling 3 of his 8 swords one in mouth and 2 in hands: *''Lion's Roar '':(A oni giri with a different state but leaves 3 cuts) Magnus:Huh! 3 ones the first draw?you really are serious!(Defends against the 3 swords).Now let’s see what you can do!(Buffs up his arm muscles by comanding them to with his brain control). *''Nitoruy tensai:'''Pass by'(Does a "Yahasu-Giri" style attack,passed by the opponent when have already cut them and sheathes the katanas while walking by Marimo) Marimo:Nice captain but be carefull i have the control of Chika Chika no mi(Puts a lot of energy in his feets and jumps high and avoid's the attack draws 2 more swords and atack's. *''Sky Tower(Fall's down on the opponent with all swords to stab him with the swords piercing power increased by the Chika Chika no mi)) '''Magnus':No way im getting hit!(thinks up all posibilities of attacks and battle plans in mere seconds) ok!*open's his eyes* (Puts a Telekinitic wave in the katanas): *''Nitoryu-Sky Cross(Creates a flying slash with the power of 3 times a 72 Pound cannon in a X like shape that clashes with Marimo) '''Marimo':(got hit directly and falling down) Nice captain but again you are understimating the power of my Devil fruit(Get's up with no injuries) I used the energy to make the place where your technique hits tougher than steel you dumbass*smirks*dont understimate me!!!!(Draws 2 more swords,so with 7 swords attack's with: *''Death Wheel:Spining with all swords very fast towards opponent each 1 in a different directio the swords ar now being powered with the Chika Chika no mi and Busoshoku haki as well so it cut's everything that is coming the blades way) '''Magnus':(Uses kenbushoku haki and a logic pattern to figure out where swords will land) *''Tensai-Fasten Up(Uses brain command to make body lighter,but muscles stronger)Ill follow your lead!(starts spinning around with Marimo,clashing with all the blades,but getting hit sometimes)Now to counter!*smirks* *Nitoryu-Tatsumaki!!!!! '''Marimo:(Empowers his body with the Devil Fruit and takes the hit with little injuries*Fall's down* Damn *spits a bit of blood* that hurt alright its time to get serious and show you why I'm called Demon Swordsman (Draws all swords) *DEMON'S SCREAM!! '''Magnus':(Starts Moving forward too)Brain Comand(Buffs up speed and strength,and starts running at almost Soru speed): *''Nitoryu-Oni giri(Then emidiatly after the hit takes effect like 1 second later): *Giri no Oni(Does the exact opposite of Oni giri,refolds the arms into Oni giri posisition) '''Marimo':Oh shit that's bad(Puts energy in feet and jump'a high,hitting his head in a tree bleeding and goes unconsious for a second).Sorry captain but i think ill have to get serious or i might die against you*rolls eyes* So its time to use the nickname i was given(Concentrates and puts equal energy in whole body(sSo additional strenght cutting power speed and resistence)Its the for the demon to show what he knows to do best: *''Demon Songs-Oni Sonson''-(Shishi sonson with 8 swords) Magnus'''hah!Now this is what i want to see!!!!!!your full potential!!!!!Ill take you on again! *Nitoryu-Nizen Sekai(But as he streches to finish the move)Brain command!(Buffs up whole body,uses Bosushoku on blades,and and combines a fluying cut with Sekai) '''Marimo (Get's a little cut on chest and jump high again with his Devil Fruit ability)Hmmm finally the demon awakened(Gain's a Demon Aura)Its time to end this really soon dont you think captain? *''Demon's Fire Wings(Jumps in the air and fall's down on opponent with all swords looking like flame wings and ignites the target after cut) '''Magnus:(Sheaths swords)*Inhales and exhales: *Ittoruy Tensai-Cut of the Rain!(Does a upward drawing techinique that starts flying with a light blue energy wave it so fast it reaches up to the point that the normal human eye cant see )*10 times stronger then a 300 pound cannon* '''Magnus:Ok then ill go all out too! Behold! The power humanity's brain can atain! 'BRAIN!(Puts his hand high)STORM!(Suddenly,everything is twisting and becoming all twisted like) '''Marimo:What are you doing Captain?I cant see anything straight except for you! Magnus:Dont worry....it's not permanent.Im just starting to unleash the beast within the human mind..............See now im just toying with you mind via telepathy.........MIND ILLUSION! Marimo:Danm this is bad am i really that weak i cant defeat him?I never was so dominated in a fight(Remembers when he went all out on marines getting hit by 2 laser beams from kizaru and stabbed by Aokiji's ice saber)but theres no way this guy is as strong as them i gotta do something and soon or i may lose.Well captain i dont need to see more my target is enough (breaths in and out). Marimo: Captain you know my dream Ill achieve it by all means. Magnus:What are u going to do marimo ? Marimo:DFEAT YOU!!!(Puts energy in his whole body more than usual)This will affect my body but lets do it: *''Demon's Roar(Spins very fast and cuts in all directions) '''Magnus':Hehehe no problem (Blocks all attacks but still take's damage from them) Magnus!: *''Phantasia Swicth(The circles stop spinning,but suddenly,the whole sky goes black and thunder seem's to strikes from all directions) '''Marimo':The other one was better! I just dont see the sky now!And i know that the thunders arent real.Everything is just...an illusion. Magnus:Are you sure(does a Flying cut that runs faster than Soru and hits him dead on) Marimo:Huh?it dint hurt at all Magnus:it's cause i messed up your mind,making you see the slash.It never happened. Marimo:So i just have to cut in all directions to beat you in this phantasy. Magnus:Pretty much Marimo:(Spins around faster and faster until he creates a Tornado that goes cutting in all directions hitting Magnus a lot of time's but always just the image of him thats just in Marimo's mind) Magnus:You should just give up already my Mind trap is just too much for u to take sorry but is ov... NO! Magnus(Gets a big cut on his chest) Marimo:How much do you think this will work with me hmm?Speaking is a big mistake it made me find your location idiot*smiles* (Magnus Illusion is over and both fall to the ground) Magnus:Well marimo (gets up) it is time to end this LETS USE OUR BEST TECHNIQUES. Marimo:Well its time for this(Demon aura appears again and puts energy in whole body and uses Busoshoku haki) Magnus:I'll Make you undersand the power of the human mind!!!!NOW! THE ULTIMATE ILLUSION!!!!!!! *''MUGENTORUY(Sky gets filed up by an infinite number of swords my two real katanas can you figure out if they are real or not? '''Marimo':Im not worried i have my energy in whole body so i wont die but i cant say the same thing about you captain Marimo:ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: *''STAG LIKE A BEE(Rushes with incredible speed at opponent and pierce's him with all swords at the same time) '''Magnus':(Get's stabbed with all swords and falls down)Time to end This!!!! Marimo:Shit your better than i though i cant move my body anymore so your technique will probably kill me sorry captain i couldnt offer you a better fight*smiles*. Magnus:*coughs blood*''MUGENTORUY'' *''SKY FALLDOWN(All swords in the sky fall) '''Marimo':(Get's hit by the true swords but his still standing covered in blood). Both stand face to face then both fall down and goes unconscious *After the Battle *THT,NWW and BLS stand there amazed Muramasa, Milky and NWW:So that’s the power of our Captain and Vice captain huh? Magnus:*Offers a fistbump to Marimo* Marimo*Fistbumps* Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san